Child of a Diamond
by ColletteTook
Summary: * SEQUEL TO THE SPARKLING DIAMOND*(pg for gore) Diamond passed on when Faramir was just an Infant. It is now up to Pippin to try and raise him as well as try and maintain his own life and sorrow ..I GOT CHAPTER 7 UP! GO ME!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: THANKYOU MY REVIEWERS FROM THE FIRST PART OF THE SEQUEL: ELERRINA WOOD, LAURELIN, E.G, GOLDILOCKS-OF-HOBBITON, RabbitEars, MIRANDA, ELLE, PIPPIN28, TOZZA, LILA WINTERS, KNIGHT KIWI, KITTY, JENNIFER, AND PAPER CRANE DON'T WORRY THIS TIME PEOPLE, THIS STORY IS NIIIIIICE AND FLUFFY  
  
I OWN THE PLOT CHILD OF A DIAMOND  
  
ALSO: I HAVE BEEN ACCUSED OF BEING A TORTURED LAB SUBJECT OR A WIDOW FOR WRITING MY LAST FIC. I HAVE ALSO BEEN ACCLAIMED THE QUEEN OF ANGST FROM MY LAST STORY, AND TOLD THAT I NEED TO WATCH MORE DISNEY MOVIES, SO I CAN LEARN HAPPY ENDINGS. SO IN SPITE OF YOU ALL, WHO THINK I AM IN SOME WAY CRAZED AND DEFFIECIENT, YOU ARE RIGHT, BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY ALL FLUFFY AND STUPID FOR YOUR PLEASURE TO PROVE I CAN WRITE NICE THINGS AS WELL.  
  
INTRO  
  
  
  
I CAN'T THINK. I cant breathe. Memories blew in my head, like a heavy storm of misery, leaving my sanity in tatters. I wanted to die, and be left alone in some dark hole to wither away, like I deserved. But instead, I had no sleep, no death and no peace, as neighbors, family and 'friends' pounded upon the doors and windows, inquiring my losses of the past night. Sooner or later, I would have to address them. Later. Faramir was whimpering under the quilt. I was determined to carry out my promise to Diamond, meaning that I would force myself to carry on. Just for Faramir.  
  
The hobbits were still hammering on the door, making my aching head pound worse, so I scooped up faramir, who was on the verge of crying out for hunger. Nothing was in the kitchen that a 46-hour-old baby could eat. Faramir was supposed to be feeding off his mother, but unfortunately that was not an option. I began to warm up a little milk, but that was nothing close to what I should have been able to offer him. I had no bottles for him yet, so I had to feed him with a small cup. He struggled against it, knocking away every now and then, sending it down the front of my shirt. Merry waked in from the library. " How did you get in here?" I asked curiously. Merry was torn between amusement and pretending to be wise. " A window" he said. " I knew you weren't answering your door." He finished, throwing a disdainful look at the entrance, being hammered by questioners. " How are you?" I tried to say casually. " No- how are you?" asked him seriously, taking a seat on a cushioned chair across from me. " Living" I said gravely, regretting it. Merrys face saddened. " I came as soon as I heard the rumors." He said staring at Faramir. " I assume them true?" I nodded. Merry's face fell even more, and he gave me huge hug, that only your best friend is capable of giving. When he withdrew himself, it looked at though he was searching for a possible happier note to speak of. "Can I hold him?" he asked I lay faramir into his arm and watched his eyes gleam. Though he didn't say much, I knew he wanted a family horribly.he had been married just a few months before myself, but not by force, and ever since he had been walking about preaching about having children and such but he had none yet. 


	2. Bittersweet Hallucinations

THANKYOU REVIWERS FOR YOUR ADVICE ON MY WORK AND THANK YOU NONREVIEWERS FOR PUSHING ME YET FURTHER INTO MY STATE OF DEPRESSION (YES PEOPLE IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED YET BY MY STORIES, I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM AND ROBYN THE REVIEWER OF THE SPARKLING DIAMOND IS RIGHT; I REALLY NEED TO WATCH DISNEY MOVIES. UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS NOT AN OPTION BECAUSE I AM SO POOR THAT THE ONLY FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT AND COMMUNICATION I CAN AFFORD AT THE MOMENT IS A COMPUTER AND A TOASTER. GOOD DAY TO YOU!)*GOES BACK TO HER LOW PAYING SECRATARIES ASSTANT JOB*  
  
CHILD OF A DIAMOND  
  
I dried my tears angrily. I had let myself slip again. Slip where? I slipped from strength. I promised myself and I promised diamond that I would be strong for him, but I cant do it. It is unbelievably hard when you have no will to live. I finger my dagger-sword through my hands as I sit and write this. Occasionally I let the dagger "slip" across and slit the flesh, but I don't deserve the bitter sweet pleasure its giving me to watch my own blood gather in the palm of my hands. It would be so easy to just end it now. I could bring the blade across my neck and end this sorrow, End this misery, and the constant nightmares, The doubts, the tears. I am a murderer. Diamonds belong to kings and princes. Not to lowly travelers such as myself. She should have been swept from her feet on her wedding night, into a castle of gold. I am not enough. So I killed her. I slit myself again, and grinned maniacally as the blood quickly collected in a puddle upon the floor, each drops' splashing had soon become a thrumming rhythm in my head; pounding, Pounding, POUNDING, SHRIEKS, SCREAMING,  
  
" Im dying pippin" she said softly No. NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"  
  
It was as though she was hallucinating people, pacing in our room, and she watched them as if they existed in this realm. " DON'T LET GO OF ME PIPPIN! PLEASE!" she screamed, terrified.  
  
" Don't leave me here diamond"  
  
" I have nothing to live for. Only you! Don't leave me please"  
  
She drew her last breath and vanished from my midst forever.  
  
" STOP IT! LEAVE ME BE! I HATE IT AND YOU!!!" I found myself screaming, and sobbing into the table. I brought the dagger to the back of my ear, prepared to take myself from my own thoughts, that plagued me worse than any other, but the one thing that could stop me began to wail in the other room.  
  
She drew her last breath and vanished from my midst forever.  
  
I strode in, wrapping my bloodied hands in towels and forcing the echoes out of my head at the same time. I picked him up and mumbled to myself, looking down at those large innocent bright green eyes looking up at me, almost scolding me " HOW COULD YOU THINK OF LEAVING ME HERE ALONE?!" they said. " Hey, you're not in my place. In fact, you deserve better young lad" I said to the mute child. He gave me a forgiving look and put his fist in his mouth. " And I am not understanding you either" I continued. " You haven't done business, you're clean, and I just fed you moments ago." I set him down and walked out into the kitchen, when he began to wail again. I went back into the room where he stopped abruptly. " What? WHAT?" I screamed in agony. " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I said falling to my knees and trying to rip my hair out. He giggled maniacally and put his fingers back into his mouth. " Think Im funny do you?" I said getting back up and putting my hands on my hips. He roared with giggles. So there I found myself, holding him in my lap and reading stories until we fell asleep. And that is where Merry found me, sleeping on a chair with a book in one hand, and Faramirs curly little head in the other. I awoke slowly and asked. " Will you stop going in through my windows?" " I didn't go in through the windows. I used the door this time." He said as I watched his eyes scan my bloodied hands. " What happened?" he said in mock surprise. " I cut myself" His face fell. " It was an accident," I said quickly. : Well, I just came to offer help to you. I talked to Estella and she said that she would be more than happy to take care of Faramir while you are at work." Said he, eyeing the baby with misted eyes. " Honestly merry! Can't you have kids of your own?" Merry looked down and his eyes welled with tears as he forced a pain "no" from his lips. I stepped forward in sadness. "Oh merry! Im so sorry!" Merry wiped away a few tears quickly. " The physician said that Estella is too frail. The childbirth would kill her like d-." he bit back his words in horror as faramir awoke once more and began to cry.  
  
  
  
PLEASE R/R 


	3. Im Slipping

Thankyou my reviewers. I will remember you when I am very rich and famous, and I will fly you all to New Zealand to live in the Hobbiton in which I intend to rebuild.  
  
Non reviewers will reap their own Karma. Good day to you.  
  
~*~ The weeks passed easily, and living became a bit more easier now that Estella watched Faramir during the days I worked. Though, I was beginning to get sick of everyone feeling sorry for me. I cant walk into the marketplace without getting whispers behind my back or pointing and giving me dirty or pitying looks.  
  
I don't need these thoughts.  
  
I came to Merry's house one evening in the rain. I had been working late, and Merry and Estella pulled me in feverently. "You're late!" Said Estella a little crossly. "Faramir has been crying for you for nearly an hour." She said, pushing the crying baby into my arms. " Sorry." I said blankly cooing my child. "Sam kept me late." Estella's face softened a bit and said, "Peregrin, your welcome to stay a bit, for tea if you like" I saw that pitying look once more that I had begun to loathe. "No Im alright. Thankyou." I said politely irritated. " I should be getting home before the rain gets worse." And I left. I wrapped Faramir in my coat and held him under my cloak, but the rain was still seeming in, try as I might to keep him dry.  
  
He whimpered.  
  
As I rounded the muddy corner of the familiar winding path, I saw a black veiled face that I recognized and had been avoiding for many many weeks. " Peregrin Took!" it shrieked, as I hurriedly tried to pull the hood of my cloak over my drenched and dripping hair. "Ma'am" I said, walking by as if I didn't know who it was. " That doesn't fool me! I know you have been avoiding me," said Diamond's mother. I could almost taste the remorse and anger that she openly breathed at me. " You know, My Diamond was right about you. You are nothing but a title. I regret ever trusting my Diamond to you! Too precious of a stone she was for such a strange hobbit like you. Curse you! You will regret your doings Peregrin Took! Murderer! MURDERER!" her voice echoed over and over, she began to bear down on me; they were all around me " MURDERER!" they shrieked, over and over, the familiar rhythm beating into my head once more. They began to hit me, pushing me down into the mud, pounding mercilessly on my body. They took Faramir away, I could hear him crying off in the distance, as they cruelly ripped at my forearm, searing the flesh away like a ripened fruit, and the nectar of my blood could be felt, running freely, creating a mass of maroon blood.  
  
My mind flashed, flashing back way back when.  
  
I clutched her shaking, cold hands in mine  
  
She stifled a sob, and her eyes watered. " I don't want to hurt you anymore" she breathed  
  
Im dying pippin" she said softly  
  
" No you're not  
  
Lost too much blood. Im going to die" she said woefully  
  
I blinked up and realized I was standing in the road, holding a crying Faramir in one hand, and tearing away at my forearm with the other, the Blood curdling over into my jacket where Faramir lay. I was alone. I blinked around to see where Diamond's mother was, but she was never there...  
  
  
  
  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to the one I let hold my heart, too freely, and got shattered to pieces. I hope you will rot in a cave somewhere for doing what you did. You deserve it. And you also deserve such a chapter to be dedicated to you. May you reap your Karma, and have you're own love laughed upon and hated. You two deserve eachother. 


	4. Faults and Fights

Thankyou all my reviewers: E.G, Elerrina Wood, Thengise, Coriandra, Pippin28, love park, and faithfulbeyondfear  
  
Anymore that review while I am writing this chapter will be recognized in the next. And by the way, I just re-read my promise to be fluffy at the beginning of the sequel. Sorry it didn't work out. Situations like the one Pippin is in, are not in the least bit fluffy, and I am sorry to say that I am not that screwed up to make it fluffy. Your probably not gonna like this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Ive gone and done it again. The whole town thinks I have lost my mind. I don't even know if Merry even believes Im sane.. I awoke the next morning to find myself, STILL in Merry's house. I could hear Estella and Merry talking outside the door, quickly and quietly. "I think I have him figured out now" came Merry's voice. " Figure what out? It's obvious! He is hurting himself!" said Estella, impatiently tapping the floor. " Yes, but why?"Merry pondered aloud. " This is the second time he has hurt himself. Each outbreak gets worse and more out of control. It is almost as if he is guilt-stricken." " I already knew that merry," she said walking away. It smelled like she was making tea.  
  
I heard Faramir crying in another room, but Merry walked in and pushed me down, as I tried to heave myself out of the bed. " Why are you hurting yourself?" he roared. " Where is Faramir?" I asked, ignoring him and trying to get out of bed once more. " Why am I in your house?" Merry's eyes were still ablaze with emotion as he took a seat at the end of my bed. " I heard Faramir crying last night after you left, and I found you outside on the path, unconscious, in a puddle of your own blood Pip." He said, sounding torn between anger and concern. " I - I left Faramir in the rain?" I panicked and began to tug at my hair in remorse, and cursing myself for my selfishness. " Don't beat yourself up pip, he's not really hurt." " NOT REALLY?" I shrieked, jumping from my bed and starting for the door. Merry grabbed my chest and heaved me back onto the bed, with more strength than I could have fathomed from him. His eyes glinted unpleasantly. "He's sick Pippin.and so are you." I blanched. " He's- he's sick?" "What do you expect him to be after sitting in the rain for hours?" I blinked. "Im not sick." "Not physically pip, but Im starting to think, your slipping. Your neighbors have heard you screaming at no one, and you are cutting yourself subconsciously. Each hallucination gets worse. "What hallucination? Im not hallucinating." I said confused, scratching at my bandage. "How sick is he?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Merry sighed and nearly gave up on reaching me. "Really sick Pip. You can't see him yet." I lay back against the bedpost and gave a frustrated sigh. "Im sick of everyone feeling sorry for me. Im tired of everyone trying to help, like I can't do it on my own." "I know you can raise a child Pippin. You make an excellent father, but not yet. You have to learn to take care of yourself first, and your not doing that too well. You're slipping. Im very concerned." Said merry. I saw the look of pity once more that finally stirred the rage from beneath my sorrow. "WHY MUST YOU CARE? IM SO SICK OF EVERYONE BEING CONCERNED! IM FINE! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed shrinking away. Merry's anger doubled; if not tripled my own, as his face purpled. " YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO CARE PIPPIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT YOUR NOT FINE! IN FACT, I THINK YOU'VE FINALLY GONE OFF THE EDGE! IF YOU WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE JUST SAY THE WORD, SO BE IT!" Merry threatened. " Leave me alone" I breathed menacingly, trying him. I watched my best friends broken eyes fill with tears as he watched me finally shatter. "Goodbye Pippin." He said, tears rolling mixed with anger and pain, both I had caused, and left the room, slamming the door  
  
As he left, I broke into heated sobs, crying loudly into the ugly mustard yellow covers. My pent up emotions flooded back in full measure, making my head throb. I was alone again. Alone. I felt myself begin to drag back to a flashback, but I fought violently with myself to stay "sane". I heard Merry burst back into the room saying " Now, do you think I would leave you alone? Never. I don't care how much you seek solitude, or how much you hate me right now, Im staying right here." " Bless you Merry!" I sobbed, seizing him in an arm-wrenching hug. I lay down and sobbed out everything I had held back. It was Merry that had kept me here in sanity. He saved me from going back to those horrid memories and visions. " I could never hate my best friend," I said after finishing, and wiping a few stray tears, to find Merry was weeping as well. "You're my closest friend Pippin. I was there the day you were born. Ive known you since before you walked upon Middle-Earth. I care so deeply for you and it kills me to see you like this. Please stop hurting yourself." He said hugging me again and sobbing into my shoulder. " I don't do it on purpose" I mumbled. "I know.I know" he mumbled back "How is faramir?" ....... ..................... "Bad" 


	5. He is going to Die

Many Thankyous and eyebrow raises to the reviewers of chapter four: Faithfulbeyondfear, Two girls anda little insanity, Birdie, Coriandra, E.G (other reviewers that review after writing this will be recognized)  
  
To Birdie: Oh belive me I would, I would if I didn't love the poor guy so much; no I have other plans for these two poor hobbits never you worry (or maybe you should worry a little bit), and if you chain me to a chair and make me watch Bambi; just remember I have the power to make them BOTH die an unpleasant and SLOOOOOOOOW deaths *wince, argh! What am I saying?! Not even I, the unfair evil writer who kills off characters when she is in a bad mood could do that to Faramir and Pip *  
  
To Coriandra: Indeed. But you must realize that it's not really Pippin's fault. (Just in case you don't know, even though you do, but for all those who don't), What's happening to him is that his guilty conscience is tearing him to the brink of insanity, and each time he hallucinates, the memory goes a little farther back each time, and a little more painful until one day he will slip too far...(not gonna say anything else now)  
  
To Thengise: I am very touched and moved. Just so you know, I based Merry's character on a great friend that I happened to know (?  
  
Yes, I can all feel you frown as you read this, but it's your choice to. If you chose to stick with me, you might find a happy ending with hugging and chirping birds or you might find horrific deaths ending the tale in a shadow and a sad, but realistic moral.  
  
A/N: I have been told by many that my stories are so real and believable. That is the ONLY pride that I have taken in my stories. Open your eyes and look around and everywhere you go a story like this is told. EVERDAY a child is left orphaned. EVERYDAY someone commits suicide. EVERYDAY someone can lose his or her sanity to anger and grief. EVERDAY some one will leave their child in the rain to die. When you put everyday things into yours stories, this is what you get.  
  
~*~  
  
I stayed with Faramir; it wasn't a pretty sight. His fever raged out of control. Merry and I had to bundle him in blankets and rush him to the bathing room, where Estella had hurriedly drawn ice cold water into the basin. Everything was my fault. If I commit another murder, I will surely not cope.  
  
You didn't hurt me Diamond  
  
"Oh I did I REALLY DID THOUGH!"  
  
"You scarred me. Worse than anything I have been scarred by in my journeys. Now if anything ever comes of us, it wont ever be as much as it could be because you just drove a wedge between us, and if it ever gets removed it will leave a hole that cant be filled with anything."  
  
" It can be filled with something Pippin."  
  
" Forgiveness."  
  
"Now why would you want to fill a hole, you have spent so much time digging my lady? Especially to a one you are forcefully chained to-... "PIP!"  
  
I jerked. Merrys eyes were filled with tears. " Pip, what are you doing?" he asked worriedly "Hrm?" I asked looking down. I had fallen to my knees, and was clenching the basin with my knuckles. Faramir looked up at me and whimpered. Saved once more by Merry. : What?" he asked. "Nothing." I murmured, as Faramir began to lose his breakfast. Estella gave a distressed sound and ran from the room, with Faramir in arms to mop him up. " I keep having these flashbacks," I said to Merry once she had left. " Flashbacks?" " Well.. Sort of like hallucinations.." " Like what pip? Don't worry you can tell me" " Well the first one was I was back with diamond and it was just before she died. And then I had one about Diamond's mother, where you found me. I just had one about a night diamond and I fought." I choked. Merry was silent. He shut his eyes; a few tears running it looked as though he were praying. " You don't deserve this pippin." He murmured. " Yes I do." " No, you don't!"Merry said in surprise. " How can you bear to say that?" I uttered, tears leaking once more. " I killed her merry! I deserve to die! That is all I have ever deserved! Im a murderer!" " STOP IT!" cried merry. " Your not a murderer Pippin, you were a good husband and you are a good father, and a hobbit with a heart of gold. Don't ever say that." I cleared my throat and said. " Im gonna go help Estella..." 


	6. Too Late

To birdie: You want to know how it ends? Stick with me. Im only gonna give you a hint: take the happiest ending you can possibly fathom and give up, I have something else in store (don't worry it will make you smile) Sorry! Sorry guys! It will take a while for me to get these chapters up because school started. (My last year!) And it's super-hectic. Got a seven-hour assignment on the second day! GARN!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late. Darkness clothed the world in black velvet, a would-be peaceful night. I was still at Merry's home. It has been days. " NO! NO PLEASE!" I heard sobs from the hallway. I sighed and opened my eyes, preparing for what I knew happened. " Estella, we have to tell him." " Tell him tomorrow! You don't know how he is going to react." " No Estella. We can't just keep a body in the house, he has to be buried." For quite some time the both of them sobbed against my door.  
  
After an eternity of my thoughts had passed, running, running, throbbing through my eyes, Merry entered the room, teary eyed and tousled hair. " Pip- you better come see Faramir." He trembled.  
  
" He's dead." I muttered. " No. Not quite. I think you should say goodbye to him." Said Merry letting the tears course freely down his cheeks. Sobs broke out from the hallway, obviously from Estella. I blinked, and got out of my bed and began to slip on my cloak. Merry frowned angrily, obviously irritated at my surprisingly apathetic reaction.  
  
"Where're you going?" I buttoned the top button. "Out. Don't expect me back." I murmured, eyes blaring, as they threatened to tear me away from sanity once more. "What are you talking about? Don't you want to see Faramir?" Merry said beginning to weep again. "No." I said shortly, parading out of the house. Merry started to yell out for me to come back, but I ignored him.  
  
I walked slowly down the well-trodden dirt path, where my feet were leading me, I had no idea. I did not deserve the bitter life I had been given, so I believed. I helped save the Shire from evil, and in return I fell into darkness. All happiness I had ever wanted, a wife, a cottage and if the Valar were willing, Children. I had been given everything and for a short year I was the happiest man living. My time is over now.  
  
Looking up, I found that I was standing in front of my own cottage. The windows were shaded in black darkness. I went inside, observing for the last time, Diamonds remarkable decorating job. Under the bed was the journal she had bid me to read. It had a loose black cover that said "Live your Dreams" on the front, making me snort in disgust. It's not that easy. The journal was filled with Diamond's looping cursive, and I came to the date of our wedding night. It read:  
  
"All the guests were there. Outside, I could hear the milling of relatives and friends, screams of unruly children and the chattering of neighbors that had come to the occasion. I sat there in my wedding gown, not in the least bit nervous. It would have been the happiest moment of my life, had I loved him. But I didn't. He was strange, known widely for traveling about with elves and such. Then, as if flashing forward into time, I was already rehearsing my vows. Where had those hours before gone? He told me I looked beautiful, but ignored him. I said I do with tears on my face. When we were pronounced Husband and Wife, I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't let him kiss me. I didn't stay to talk to relatives, for I thought if I heard 'Congratulations' I might be sick. I went to my room and sadly packed my things and heard my mother enter.  
  
" I don't want your blessing or well wishes leave me be" I said coldly. "Diamond. I don't want you to be cold, this is for the best." She replied hardly. It made me burst into tears. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? " I shrieked for all to hear. "HOW COULD YOU PROMISE ME TO A MAN I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T LOVE BECAUSE OF HIS TITLE?" my mother pursed her lips, the way she always did when she was in some sort of emotional conflict, but maintained her state of calm. " How could you deny such a fine young man? Look at all the jewelry he has sent you!" she said softly, pointing to my box, filled with earrings and necklaces that Pippin had sent me, to try and materialistically enchant me. I picked up the box and opened it " Of course mother. You love jewelry. SO WHY DON'T YOU HAVE IT? " I threw it at her feet. " that's all a daughter's happiness is worth to you anyways " I said as coldly as my tears and left without another word to her. Outside, a pony awaited me, beside my new husband. He was waving goodbye to his friends and family. I climbed onto the beast. I didn't wave. I didn't smile as we left to my new home for the rest of my miserable existence."  
  
I slammed the book shut and dropped it upon the bed. That did it. I picked up my dagger-sword and slowly contemplated what I would do with it. My time was over on Middle Earth. I wanted to be with Faramir and Diamond, was my last thought before taking the blade to my neck and doing what I had desired to do since Diamond's death. I fell forward onto the table, In a puddle of my own blood collecting around my head. For my last fleeting seconds of intensely pained life, Merry was heard hammering on the door screaming 'HES ALIVE! FARAMIR IS GOING TO LIVE PIPPIN! LET ME IN!" I tried to scream out in joy, but nothing happened.  
  
Bitter darkness came.  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER! KEEP READING I PROMISE YOU WILL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER. Many thanks to aquachica: I am very touched and moved. Ive never been on a favorites list before! Sobs Thankyou! Sincerely, I mean it. I am just so very touched. 


	7. Cruel Intentions

I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER.KEEP READING IF YOU STILL WANT TO.  
  
ALL FEEDBACK IS BEGGED FOR. This is dedicated to E.G and Elerrina Wood, two fellow writers that will shape the future one day, I have put your names in dedication in my novel as well. Also to Knight Kiwi since she has endured so much disappointment from my style of writing.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, sitting up. I was in a small guestroom. Looking around at the ugly blue covers and wooden chests, I realized that it was a room in my very own home. I heard excited footsteps from outside the room and a few giggles. Feeling the top of my head, it was covered in thick bandages. I was more confused than ever. My head started to pound as memory flooded my confusion, driving out through my ears and eyes, pouring tears of remorse. "Diamond!" I cried out, head in my hands. Blackness; A door opens and hands clutch my hair close to a chest, I hear a beating heart and the sweetest voice in the world. "Shhhh! There, there Pippin Im here!" she cooed. "Impossible" I murmured. "D-diamond?" I sobbed, listening intently to the beat of her heart. "Yes Pippin. It's me. What troubles you so?" This was too real. " Im dead." I marveled. She held me closer. "No love, your not dead." She giggled. I sighed sadly. " I must be dreaming." And leaned back into her embrace. Long it had been when I got a dream so sweet. It was so real.I could feel the beating of her heart against my cheek, the silkiness of her blouse. I felt her hair straying into my eyes, and her soft hands against my jaw. I feared to look up, as if it might disappear. " Pippin dear, you've been unconscious for quite some time now. When the nurse came out and told you it was a boy, you fainted right there at the table! Hit your head pretty hard as well." She laughed. My confusion spilled forth from the crevices of my head once more. Looking down at my arms, I saw something that amazed me. The lone scar that I had from cutting open my forearm, IT WAS GONE! It had been a nightmare! All of it! THIS WAS REAL! "O THANKYOU! IM BACK!" I shrieked. I looked up at Diamond who was smiling admiringly, Dark eyes and hair, looking a bit confused. She had never looked more gorgeous. I pulled her close and gave her a long kiss, suprising her farther. "Pippin are you still not feeling well?" she asked raising her perfect eyebrows at me. " Never been better" I grinned maniacally, as I smelled her hair, touched and kissed her hands and seized her in a hug and felt like I would never be able to let go of her. I also felt like I wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time. The nightmare had been so real, which jolted my senses. " We had a baby?" I asked, confused once more. "Yes Pippin. A boy." She said raising her brows again, and snuggling closer to me. I jumped up and spun her around, not caring about my head injury. She squealed "what has gotten in to you this morning Mr.Took?" as she turned red, and worked at knocking away my rude, roving hands. " I have been blessed. I am the happiest hobbit in the shire. I am the luckiest man in the world!" I smiled and kissed her again. " I want to see him." "Well, he is sleeping right now, so be quiet" she giggled and led me into the room where he slept. He was just as beautiful as I had imagined. I watched him until he sensed my loving gaze. "I already thought of a name for him." Diamond giggled bashfully. "Oh?" I asked, a little disappointed. "Faramir" She breathed. My heart skipped. "Where did you hear that name?" I said surprised. "Don't remember.." She said thoughtfully, as she watched baby Faramir clutch my fingers with his fist. Perhaps fairy tales do come true. "What a dream." "What did you say, Love?" "Nothing dear"  
  
A/N: I bet that was a kick in the face for ya. K review and tell me if you like, I am working on a new story in which I have been collaborating for four months. Have fun with it if you like my writing. I would like to dish out a very meaningful Thankyou to Kori Lewis, who is a super-sweetie and a wonderful person. And an extraordinary writer. CHECK OUT HER STUFF! As well: a hug to my best friends: Thengise, Aengthrea, and Merry Gamgee I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


End file.
